


An EPIC New Life

by tibricel



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Epic, Gen, Leafmen - Freeform, Love, MK - Freeform, Mary Katherin, Queen - Freeform, alt ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibricel/pseuds/tibricel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the light of the moon illuminated Moonhaven Mary Katherine, MK knew it was over, she had missed her chance to return home, to get her old life back. Even though it hurt, that her old life was lost to her, somewhere deep down MK knew that it would all work out. The world just felt right, like it was all coming together, and that everything was turning out the way it should. ALT ENDING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Life

I remember looking up from the ground at the moon high in the sky, it was so bright, so calming. No sooner had the moon reached its zenith, a brighter light shown from the mighty fortress of Moonhaven.

I knew when I left to get my Dad what I was giving up, that I had to make a choice, and that choice would change me forever. The life I had, or rather could have had with my father would be gone but I knew it was the right thing to do.

It was over, the Boggan were retreating, the forest was safe and as I watched the light of the moon fade from Moonhaven couldn't help but feel sad, a heaviness filling my chest. Even though it hurt, I couldn't help but smile. Then she was there in front of me smiling, queen Tara.

Her smile was so bright so warm it just made you want to smile with her and I did, I didn't relies I was smiling till later, nor did I realize I had been crying till she spoke.

"You did well Mary Kathrin, it took a lot of courage to accomplish what you have." The vision spoke, as a reflex I almost corrected her about my name but instead I held my tough; instead just nodded.

So much had happened and as surreal as being shrunk to only two inches tall was, speaking with the spirit of a dead queen had now jumped to the top of my list of crazy things happening.

"I knew I chose well. Thank you Mary—"she paused for a moment as her visage turned slight to give it a sly smile. "Sorry MK. Be well, and do me a favor. Watch over Ronin for me, when you not to focused on that young Leafman of yours." I couldn't help but blush at the last of her words.

"I will," I said. Then I felt the warmth filling me just like when I first touched the seed, even though it had only been a day that seemed like forever ago. The feeling took my breath away, then the world around me seem to shine and become sharper. It was then that I noticed that the visage of Tara was gone; I knew it was over but now it seemed so finite. The new queen had been chosen and the world of the Leafmen, my world now, was safe again.

[*-*] Becoming a Legend ^ John Dreamer [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

\- EPIC –

\- 1:1 An Unexpected Life –

With inspired by EPIC created by William Joyce

Written by Tibricel

Edited by Domino

Most characters created by William Joyce

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2013 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of exhilaration as I approached Moonhaven, now that I had a chance to really take it in it was beautiful bathed in moon light. It shimmered off the lake in gentle ripples, flickering like the city had but somehow this was better, more pure.

Even though I was mesmerized by the sights my mind wondered at whom the new queen would be, doubtful that I would know them, seeing as I only knew Ronin and Nod. If you could even really call it knowing them, well lots of time to get to know them.

As I arrived at the foot of the mountain, though if I was normal size it would have stood a foot or two over it. I looked up to where the peak of Moonhaven, happy to know I wouldn't have to walk all the way up, a few well-placed jumps and I would be there. One of the great benefits of this new life I thought, where I want to go is just a hop, skip and a jump away.

The feeling of freedom when sailing through the air was exciting, the wind whipping past me, the ground below me, a few more jumps and I was there standing on the balcony. It was quitter than I thought it should be, had something gone wrong?

I would have thought that there would be shouting and cheers of elation now that a new queen had been chosen. Instead everyone was gathered around the flower that had bloomed, that had held the power of the queen and passed on her last words and power to the next.

It was like walking through a haze as I entered trying to make my way to Ronin and Nod, the room almost seemed to get brighter the closer I got; I was strangely aware that more and more faces seemed to turn to me as I approached.

"Nod, Ronin!" I called excited to see both for the mostly unharmed, but my nervousness increased as they turned to me and the look on their faces turned to one of surprise. Only moments later my face would also be one of surprise, as Ronin knelt taking a knee, bowing is head. Then the room came to life as the whispers were replaced with the shuffling of Leafmen, and Plantfolk alike took a knee.

I too, turned around looking for whoever could draw such a commanding presence but there was no one left standing and I froze my eyes looking past crowd of kneeling patrons. This couldn't be happening, I shook my head slowly in an effort to make my unease go away, but it wouldn't I turned looking to Nod, his eyes meeting my own.

His eyes only moved when Ronin himself stood to speak, and then he uttered the words that would once and for all change everything in my life again. It all made since then, why I was here, why Tara had chosen me to protect the seed and why it was important that I been near when it bloomed.

"I present to you, your new Queen—"

I could feel my face redden as Ronin's words rang through Moonhaven, flower that I hadn't noticed till then began to bloom as the realization sunk in. I looked around once more and each bloomed as my sight touched them, and I could feel them. Their energy opening up at my call at my whim, this was why I was here; this was why it was my new home.

"Mary Katherine." This just moved to the top of the list of things of unexpected things.


	2. 1:2 Everything Adds Up

I know why in movies when the director wants to convey deep thought to the audience he might have the main character lay down on a couch and stare up at the ceiling or in my case lay on an exceptionally comfortable leaf and look up at the starry night sky. It really did help a person think about things. Looking up at the sky like that, it just made all my problems seem really small. Smaller than me even, which is saying something.

It was strange to think a day ago that the biggest worry I had was how I could reconnect with my dad. Now I had people telling me that I was their queen, that it’s my job to help the forest grow and recover from all the destruction the Boggan.

That got me thinking as I looked up at the stars, my eyes drifted to a flower that had yet to bloom. I focusing on it and it was strange. I could feel it. No, that’s not right; I could feel its potential. I raised my hand to it as if to touch it and the warmth that I had felt in hours ago returned and the flower began to bloom. It wasn't so much like I was forcing it to grow as I was encouraging it to grow.

I smiled at what I had done, letting out a sigh, my hand collapsing back down to my face and covered my eyes. It was true; though, I really hated to admit it. I had the power, but did having to be queen go hand in hand with it? Wasn't one of the two enough? This train of thought was getting me nowhere, all I really wanted to do was sleep but that just wasn’t working out.

There was no way in the world I could sleep right now. Heck I felt like I would be able to sleep for a week. How often did Leafmen, well shrunk humans sleep? What did they eat being this small? There were a million what, where, when and how's running through my mind.

"Ahh this sucks." I knew there was no one to hear me, and really I didn't care if there was. After all I was, begrudgingly, the Queen.

 

[*-*] Becoming a Legend ^ John Dreamer [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

 

\- EPIC –

\- 1:2 Everything Adds Up –

With inspired by EPIC created by William Joyce

Written by Tibricel

Edited by

Most characters created by William Joyce

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2013 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

 

I knew something was up when warmth started creeping over me, the urge to wake up coming over me just like the warm feeling. Slowly my right eye opened followed shortly by my left. I had fallen asleep after all it seemed, a good thing after the day I had just had. Thought I really hoped rising with the sun was not something I would be repeating too much in future.

Then something occurred to me; the warmth I had been feeling creeping over me was the sun, there were small beams of light flickering through the canopy of flowers that made up the far chamber. The room was nice, well to me it was nice, I guess I had nothing to compare it with as it was the first personal living space I had seen. I remembered stumbling in a random room yesterday but none like this. I stretched, feeling the leaf move and conform to me as I did, yep same as last night; looking up I could see the small flower that I had willed to bloom in the moon light, check.

So I was still in the same place, I was just getting a better look now that the sun was rising. It was really pretty, while the room inside was quite simple, the leaf or bed, so Leafbed the only thing in the room. No, its stunning feature was that the side opposite to me was open exposing a, for a shrunken person like me, large garden.

Internally debating whether or not I should get up; the idea that I would probably be unable to fall asleep again anyway won me over. Decision made I righted myself and turned letting my feet drape over the side of the leafbed. A large yawn escaped me and I slightly regretted my decision of getting up.

As I sat there thinking of nothing I was again, for the multi-millionth time, struck by just how wonderful this would could be. Looking out to the garden as the sun passed over the plants, I watched the flowers bloom. As each peddle stretched open to welcome the sun’s rays, I noticed that like me, for just a moment it had just barely budged as if struggling with the decision. Then finally giving in and waking from its slumber to join the rest of the waking world.

“Don’t like morning either hm.” I knew how she felt. Strange I was starting to think of plants with genders...

“Oh no, I’m quite the morning person your majesty.” Came a wisden voice.

My head snapped around, I think that was the closest I had ever come to breaking my neck. The voice had come from a Flowerfolk that had just entered the room. She gently closed the door behind her as a smile warmed her face. Her head was topped with pedals of a bright puffy yellow. And her leaves were small and flowing down to the floor, covering the vine like arms that and body making her look like she was wearing a very intricate dress of patch work.

She seemed to glide along the floor, her dress not even rippling at all, like she wasn’t ever moving, more like the world was moving and she was standing still. Stopping in front of me she curtsied, with a gentle bob of her head and a smile.

“Your majesty, it is my utmost pleasure to meet you. I am Acacia, your personal attendant, confidant and servant.” She said rising up again, still wearing the smile on her face.

Again there was the ‘majesty’ title. I wasn’t mad. It just made me feel so uneasy to hear people call me that. I was just M.K. nothing special. Not to mention the responsibility that titles like that forced upon a person, in this unfortunate case; me.

"Hello." I said, hesitating slightly.

"Dear, dear, dear. Well up with you," she continued, taking my hand in hers and guiding me to stand. I complied without hesitating. She just gave me the feeling that she was such a gentle person and it would have been rude to have said no. "poor dear you look like you didn't sleep a wink, and no wonder, sleeping in those clothes."

I really hadn't noticed or cared that I had slept in my clothes, much less that it was my hoodie. Though now that I took a look at myself, I did look a bit haggard and dirty. I guess I could use a bath, and a change of clothes.

"I guess I could use a shower." Acacia just game me a light chuckle and I wasn't sure what I said that was humorous.

"I fear it might be a while before we have another shower, majesty."

I just stood there blinking, while my mind was running off in the wrong direction wondering what happened to the old shower and where it had gone. While my mind was still running around searching for the lost shower, Acacia ushered me into another room that had walls all around. Only up above was an opening allowing sun light gently drift in. As I looked around I noted the large pool of water stretching from the back of the slightly oval shaped room. _'There isn't a shower. She thought I meant rain. I'm a moron.'_

I stood at the edge of the pool that was carved in the floor I could see my reflection into the water, I really did need a bath.

"Well your majesty I will leave you to your bath, while I prepare your days attire. You can just leave those old clothes anywhere and I'll dispose of them later." She bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Wait, Acacia." I could feel something pulling at me, like I just lost something. Acacia turned around her eyes bright as she looked back to me, a smile creeping into her face. Why was she so happy when she looked at me? "The hoodie I was wearing, the purple jacket thing. I would like to keep it." I hesitated not really wanting an answer to my next question, ok questions. "Could you tell me what happened last night after Ronin and Nod brought me here?"

I knew up to this point that all that happened was weighing on me and I had done a damn good job of playing along with everything but at this point I realized just what everything meant. "Why am I here?"

I was the new Queen of the Forest; I had proven that to myself several times now. I had the power of the Queen. "What am I support to do now?"

It was all just rushing out of me to a complete stranger, so someone that was my subject. I shouldn't have subjects. I shouldn't be here. I should be home with my dad, with Ozzy and--Mom. I don't know how long the tears had been flowing. I had just noticed them so it could have been since I had looked in the pool.

As I started shrinking down to the floor unable to stay standing any more, I felt a softness wrap around me cradling me as I cried softly, cooing that it would be ok. Even though I knew it wouldn't be ok, it would never be ok.

“This really is happening?” A stupid question, answered only with Acacia rocking back and forth.

Ok was me, mom, dad and Ozzy. Not, talking slugs, tiny little solders, living flowers and no shower.

“I want to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I was over whelmed by the number of reviews and fav’s I got. I mean really blown away. So thank you all so very much. Thanks to my Beta Icefire Apple. I had a few people offer to beta, and I think I spoke with some and in my rush I sent PM’s to two different people thing they were the other person. I was on my cell phone I’m sorry.
> 
> Sorry that this took a bit longer then I planned to get you next part, but I plan on continuing till I reach a resolution. I have planned out where we are going from here and I will do my best to have at least one episode a week till I finish. It will roughly be around 15 episodes I believe if my outline stands.
> 
> Any way I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. Again this is my first attempt at a first person writing and I’m still trying to get my mind wrapped around it.
> 
> -Tibby


	3. 1:3 Just Like a Princess

It was only a little while later when Acacia was leading me down one of many hallways in Moonhaven. For the life of me I could not understand how everyone found their way around this place. I meekly smiled at the people in the hall as we passed; they on the other hand bowed their heads, causing the heaviness in the pit of my stomach to return. However, the feeling was short lived as we passed through double doors into the morning sun.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the morning light, we were outside and were on something that looked like a small balcony. The sun felt so good this early in the morning. I mean, the bath had felt great and had given me time to gather myself but the sun light just felt, I don't know--right. I took the seat that Acacia had pulled out for me.

So far Acacia had been my saving grace, she had taken all my little troubles in stride. Maybe it was just because I was the queen.

"Now I think you'll like this, its honey dew nectar, fairly sweet along with some nice clove bread, and berry jam. Now if you will pardon me, your grace, I will go and fetch Ronin and his handsome young protégé," she said smiling at me, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you." I replied, and she was gone in an instance.

It was quiet now. I guess it had been before as well, but there were so many distractions then. Now I'm trying to find a rhythm in a life that isn't mine. I decided that I didn't want to keep harping on the same things over and over again. A girl's best friend when she is down and out is a good helping of ice cream, but I would have to settle for clove bread and berry jam.

After preparing a piece of bread I took a bit just to test the waters, I'm not a picky eater but I was still testing things out here. It only took that one bit to seal the deal, the bread its self was great and adding the jam to it made it even better. It was slightly spicy but it almost melted in my mouth, add in the jam and it was over, I was sold.

I don't know how long it was that I waited, I know it was four slices of bread later, not a great measurement of time but it worked fine for me. I heard the open behind me and I quickly tried to finish off the last slice of bread as I stood to greet the new comers. When I turned I found Ronin and Nod walking in, I know my face lit up at seeing the two. I just couldn't help but smile and feel a since of calm rush through me.

"Lady Katherine, my I present Ronin master of the royal guard and Nod." Acacia announce.

"My lady" Ronin said as he took a knee, Nod following right behind him. Nod smiled just for a second as he looked up from his kneeling position. I had to roll my eyes it just made me feel so silly looking down on them and then showing such reverence to me of all people. My smile slightly turned to a grin to hide my embarrassment.

"Umm guys you really don't have to do that, I mean it's really not needed." Even though I said it I knew from what little I had experience Ronin's personality that his since of duty was far too great to allow such a breach of etiquette.

"Thank goodness, never was big on all the kneeling." Nod said standing up and smiling. "It gets tiring gazing up and down and up and down." Nod said with a smile, and ran his hand through his hair, "So I see you're enjoying your breakfast."

Ronin just groaned at his young cohort as he followed suite and stood.

"Yes well I was pretty impressed with jam, it was great." I said trailing off as Acacia coughed while making the age old wiping motion with her hand to her cheek. A universal gesture to let the unfortunate person, me in this case, know that I had something on my cheek. Out of habit my right hand came up and wiped at my cheek, with my wrist, wiping the bit of jam on my sleeve. This earned me a scowl from Acacia adding to my embarrassment. "Oh sorry about that. I um, habit."

Oh was this day ever going to end?

[*-*] Becoming a Legend ^ John Dreamer [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

\- EPIC –

\- 1:3 Just Like a Princess –

 

With inspired by EPIC created by William Joyce

Written by Tibricel Edited by iloverickriordan

Most characters created by William Joyce

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2013 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

After my little faux pas, Acacia was nice enough to inform me that ladies did not wipe there mouth with their sleeve, especially one that she had worked hard on. She did a great job of making you feel bad and not wanting to disappoint her again. She didn't get mad just explained it calmly, I really didn't think she could get angry, and how such a thing was disrespectful to a servant's station if the lady did not respect their work.

It worked, I mean really, it was like I had let her down and Acacia was too nice to be let down. I made a mental note to be better for her sake, if for nothing else. After that, the three of us sat back down at the table as Acacia poured all of us a cup of honey dew. Ronin, being who he was, got straight to business.

"I trust that Acacia has made you feel quite welcome and you are getting settled in quite nicely?"

"Yes, as well as can be expected, I mean it's all coming together I guess. I think I was running on adrenalin yesterday, today I'm just trying to take my time while experiencing everything." Or rather,I have too, not like I have the choice to go home now, I have no way back. The thought was a little depressing but I was determined to not drag myself down right now.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Now, we have to move on to preparing for the official coronation. It more a formality but it's very public and it's important to let the people know that all is well in Moonhaven. A few speeches from myself, a few others then finally you will speak and address the forest."

"Ok no big deal, I mean I got a few days to get ready." It didn't sound too bad, but I haven't really done much public speaking. It couldn't be too hard, right? I had loads time to prepare.At least, that's what I thought before I saw the look Ronin gave me. "I don't have long, do I?

It was Nod that chimed in next in his usual carefree way. "I don't know, is tomorrow a long way off to you?" I could feel the color drain from my face. "Guess not." Nod finished as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh my goodness, Ronin so soon?" Acacia said as she sat the pitcher of Honey Dew down and put a hand on my shoulder. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "The poor dear hasn't even been here a full day yet. Well, a full day without someone chasing her." Acacia concluded. At this moment, I was really glad to have her on my side.

But I knew that I would have to do it, Ronin's look told me for certain that this wasn't a joke. It was just a show for the people, I told myself. I could pull it off with a wave, and I could smile really big. With that in mind I sighed. I can do this.

"It’s fine Acacia I can deal with a little hand waving and smiling, and pretending to be proper for a while." It would all work out. Everything had up till now. However the look that Acacia gave me was one of worry. 'Wow I'm getting good at reading them. Maybe this is a Queen thing.' I realized as Ronin spoke up again.

"Your Majesty, at the ceremony it is customary for you to plant a royal seed. As a sign of the beginning of your reign."

"That's it. Plant a seed?" Why was everyone getting so worked up about this? And if you don't mind could you drop the formal stuff? " I said leaning in, only for Acacia to correct me about elbows on the table. She was relentless.

"Your Majesty," he wasn't going to stop it seemed. At the ceremony the new queen plants the seed of a tree, the type of tree is usually of your houses sigil. Though, seeing as you have no house, I think it would be acceptable if you were to choose as you like."

Even though he didn't mean to bring up the sadness I was feeling about my lost life, the normal one any way, the house comment had directed my thoughts again back to earlier musings of never going home. 'Ugh I have to stop pulling myself down like this.'

"Ok no big, add that to the list," I said putting on my best smile. "So wave, smile, plant tree. Does it have to be a tree? I was always more of a flower girl." I trailed off, looking at Nod who looked

towards Ronin as he reached forward taking a slice of bread, plopping it in his mouth with a smile. Somehow he managed to speak while chewing. Not surprisingly Nod was also the one that didn't hold back the truth, or the point that Ronin seemed to be dancing around.

"Well you also have to make it grow." Nod said sheepishly.

Make it grow! From a seed! How do I make it grow? Up untill now all the plants I've had made do anything were already grown and I hadn't done more that wave my hand around and make them move around. Is this like some kind of karma coming back to on me? It just never ends, does it?

 

After the exciting, stressful, make me want to scream breakfast, Ronin and Nod had to be off again. No rest for the wicked I guess. I let my head fall with a sigh. Then, Acacia decided that I should be taught proper etiquette. I could only assume that the way I acted was not the way a proper queen should act.

I looked up to find Acacia had stopped in front of a door so suddenly, I almost walked into her. I came to stand beside her and looked to her with what had become my usual half- hearted smile. She simply gave me her usual grin that I had become used to and she stepped forward and opened the door. Acacia walked in to stand in the center of the room, and I like an obedient little queen followed behind her.

"This," She said rising her arms to motion around the room. "Is the grand audience chamber."

It was grand, and big, it must have been the size equivalent of a foot ball field. By that; I mean a real person size football field. As I took in the room I noticed that the center of the room was divided by what looked like a red carpet. While we had entered from a side door the carpet ran to a far wall and to two double door.

As I followed it in the opposite direction back to us I noticed all the high windows of the room running the length of the walls, my attention was then back on the red carpet as it ran to a raised dais, and just as you might expect there was a throne on the dais. Who didn't see that coming? Behind it there were large blooming flowers. Again, not surprised.

"Yep, its grand alright. So what are we doing here?" I asked turning back to Acacia.

"Well I felt that it might be prudent to practice, it makes perfect you know." She said smiling.

She didn't take no for an answer.So practice we did, for the next three hours, well I guessed three hours. How I should walk, how I should talk to my subjects as they offered they're blessings, how I should act.. I have to say it was all I could do to keep it up. I felt exhausted and it just wasn't sitting right for me.

I kept drifting off into my own little world just not concentrating on the task at hand. What was my dad up too? Was he going to come to find me? Even though it would cause a commotion, I kind of wished he would.

I slumped in to the throne and looked at Acacia. Her displeased sigh made me sit up straighter. At least the throne was comfy. I guess if you had to sit here for long periods of time,you wanted some comfort.

"Perhaps we should take break." Acacia chimed in. "Regardless of your displeasure in the theatrics of court, you are doing well." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, but truthfully my heart was not in this. Again, I thought, this isn't my world, I shouldn't be here. For that matter, would I ever feel like I should be here? "I'm just not feeling this Queen business, not to mention the rush on everything that's happening. This is all just moving too fast." I said slouching again in the throne, my throne.

"It is not my place to tell a queen what to do, but I think you might find it better if we have lunch, and then perhaps some time to yourself. This unheard of, and I think some time to yourself, will help you decide what you want to do." She took my hand pulling me to my feet. "Whatever happens, you will always be the queen, but my dear, you have to decide what kind of queen you want to be."

She came to stand in front of me taking my hands in hers. "We don't always want greatness, but it's when greatness is thrust upon us that we find out if we were truly meant for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here, I hope your enjoying.


	4. 1:4 The Kansas City Shuffle

 

I took Acacia's advice, enjoying the rest of the day in the garden. It was really nice out here, but my true goal wasn't relaxing. I was going to make something grow, didn't care what just something. In a while, I became very good at making flowers and other plants move around and maybe bloom.

I struggled with it for hours, I pleaded with the little flower I was trying in vain to make grow. For a moment I even stooped to threats, and then came promises. When I look back on it, I can say those were the funniest. Please grow and I'll make sure no Bees ever violate you .You get the idea.

" Uhhhhh " I groaned, flopping down on the ground. This is so stupid, I should not be here.

"Not going so well?" Nods voice called from behind me. How long has he been there? I thought laying back completely on the soft grass blade.

"Been there long?" I asked hoping for a different  answer  then the one I knew was coming. I turned my head to look over at him just smiling away. I guess there was one thing that made being here a little better.

"I don't really think you have to worry about Bees violating any one, if it makes you feel better."

Oh God. This had to be the last horrible hurdle for the day, and the worst.

"You know your  queenliness,  you really shouldn't stoop to threats." Great he heard that too. Well after I'm done her e I’m  j ust going to jump into the lake f or good measure.

"Yeah, well if everyone expects me to get this queen thing down in one day then I have a news flash for you. Will. Not. Happen." I said whimsically to Nod.   


He walked closer and sat with is back to the opposite side of the blade of grass. As we sat there back to back, I could feel my back getting warmer and feel his gentle breathing from the other side. I felt like I should say something to break the tension but then Nod beat me to it.

"So Queen Mary Katherine, sorry Queen MK. It has a ring to  it.I  know you have been through a lot today," Sure have had my whole life dropped out from under me. "But it will all work out. Somehow things always work out in the end." I couldn't help but roll my  eyes, that was  one of the most over used sayings ever. 'Everything will work out in the end.'

"That's what they say, but I'm not so sure." I looked to the sky wondering if maybe what Nod said was true. Would it work out, could it?

"What if this is all wrong and I can't do it? Nod, I don't even know much about this world not to mention I was just starting to make up with my dad," I'll ignore the fact I had only been with my dad for a few hours and was ready to give up on him forever until I found out he wasn't as crazy as he appeared. Too bad I was the proof of his non-craziness. "There's just a lot more doubt than confidence."

"Well then maybe you need to take some time to figure out what you want."

"Thanks Nod, however Ronin is working really hard to make sure everyone knows I'm Queen and here to stay. I don't think I get the luxury of doing what I want." Even if I am queen, I felt him move behind me, standing up.

"Well I know personally I would rather have a queen that wanted to be queen. Maybe you just need to take some time to figure that out." He came around the grass leaf, extending his hand to me to help me up as a carefree smile slipped onto his face. It made me smile a little.

"I wish I could, but no time, queenly things to do and all." I said incredulously.

"Well you are the queen, you know. Last I checked you make the rules.  More or less."

"But Ronin is never going to let me out of  Moonhaven  if he can help it.  More or less."  I said jokingly as we walked back into the reception area from the garden. The sun had faded and I looked up through the flowers as the first stars began to blanket the sky. If I didn't feel so trapped maybe I would feel so bad.

"I think you really just need to take some time and figure out what you really want. Where you belong, I mean." Nod spoke and again he scratched the back of his head and he turned to me. 

"I know it took something special to happen for me to figure it out where I wanted to be." His eyes looked into mine as he smiled at me and I know I blushed, I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"I'll talk to you later MK-- Your Highness." He said with a smile, and I hate to admit it but he was kind of cute when he smiled like that.

I thought over what Nod said, and he was right. I needed to figure out what I wanted, where I belonged. I knew right now it wasn't here, I wanted to help the  leafmen  but I couldn't just drop everything in my old life. I wanted to see dad and  Ozzy  again. Ronin was only doing what he thought was best for the new queen, not for me. But I didn't even know what was best for me, so there was no way an almost complete stranger could know.

I wasn't sure how, yet but I had to go home tonight. I wanted to go home. The plan was coming to gather in my mind fast. I would leave Acacia a letter explaining what was going on and instructions for her to deliver other letters to Nod and Ronin.

All in all, the plan was simple, letters of explanation, sneak out of  Moonhaven , get bird and get home. The part that came after that was the most concerning part, I was only about two and half inches tall. I mentally  shrugged,  a detail I can figure out once I'm home. Now though, I had letters to write.

 

[*-*] Becoming a Legend ^ John Dreamer [*-*] 

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS 

presents

\- EPIC - 

\- 1:4  The  Kansas City Shuffle – 

With inspired by EPIC created by William Joyce 

Written by  Tibricel

Edited by  

Most characters created by William Joyce 

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2013 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

I felt like a kid sneaking out of my apartment, it only happened a few times. Slowly and carefully open the window and then quietly down the fire escape, I had only been caught 2 out 4 time I had done it so I felt like my odds here were just fifty fifty . This time there was no  window;  there was just the garden wall to get over.

It  was  bit  cooler out tonight so I had my hoodie on over my leafy dress. I had left the letter on my bed so that  Acacia would find them and deliver them to the recipients. There was a feeling the pit of my stomach that said this was wrong but then there was the voice in the back of my mind telling me I had to do this.  taking  one last look back at the open door leading to my room I sighed. " No regrets."  I though then I tuned back the wall and jumped.

There is something to be said for being a  leafman , well  leafwomen . The being able to jump  hundres  of feet into the air was thrilling, granted I was only flying maybe a normal sized three or four feet into the air but by perspective it was really high. 

I might not be cut out for this queen thing but I was quickly finding out that I was decently not cut out for be a ninja. It was a relief that the moon was only a fingernail in the sky tonight  other wise Im  sure I would have been caught by now. 

Just before I reached the end of the path on my way to the tree where the birds were kept I saw a light, then two guards appeared. Quickly I dived from the path into some large grass, large it was but it wasn’t enough to hide me and the guards were getting closer. This whole escape plan was going to be over before it even really started.

I could see the light of  there  lantern running the shadows off and I dare not move or it would be over.

Please don’t see me, please don’t see me.

I chanced opening my eyes and was surprised to see that the leaves of grass were growing around me like they a little cocoon but the growth had attracted the attention of the patrol. I looked around and there was nothing I could do what could I do other then get caught and probably scolded by Ronin.

Kansas City Shuffle...

I love Bruce Willis movies, yes some of them are cheesy but there is just something about the guys acting that entertains me. My mom and I use to watch Die Hard every charismas movie it was just the best Christmas movie out there. But the thought that had just popped into my head was from a Willis movie, Luck Number  Sleven . 

"You hear that  Tou ?" One guard said. As the light got brighter and it was just on the other side of my wall of grass leaves. I concentrated on the plants around me and then something happened I could feel them, all of them.

Even though my eyes were closed in concentration as I tried to reach out for a plant on the other side of the path I had accidently discovered something else about my new powers. I could feel the  plants, no that wasn't  right I was feeling there life force and I was seeing it. I turned my hand and while the guards were there they were not as bright and defined as the planes but it was like seeing lights  everywhere  but with the looks of leaves, trees, and small people to a lesser extent.

Through my new  Life Sight,  or  whatever  it was I could see what I was looking for just on the other side of the trail I was able to see just what I needed, ivy. The long ever reaching vine was about to be my salvation. I reached out with my powers and I could feel the ivy vine, and it responded to me. I could fill it just doing what I wanted, and it pulled back I could see the human life forces move at the sound behind them.

They turned from me and then started moving away looking for the sound of the ivy moving but not  too  far away. Granted what I was doing would no doubt give me away but it  wouldn’t matter soon. They were  almost  to my little ivy distraction.  Then …

“ Got’cha !”

Just as the guards got there first good glimpse of the creeping vine, blades of grass seemed to spring up out of nowhere surrounding them. There yells were soon cut short as the ivy made its entrance to the leafy prison and the two were quickly subdued. 

I stood willing the leaves that were hiding me to go back to  there  natural position. Then with a wave like pulling back a curtain I moved the leaf wall that had originally contained the guards long enough for the ivy to do its job of wrapping them up. 

I’m getting better at this ..

I couldn’t help but smile at my handy work on the ground. The guards however were not as happy as I was, they were gaged by the ivy but the look of surprise and general unhappiness  ont  there face spoke volumes.

With a quick curl of my finger like a seductress I beckoned the ivy to hand me the small lantern that the guards had been carrying and the ivy did as command. When the light hit my face fully there eye almost popped from there head I think. 

“Sorry guys, but I’m sure you’ll be ok here for now.” With that I opened the small door on the lantern and blow it out. Then we were in darkness again. I concentrated on looking at the life of everything around me and it was like day light, I wasn’t seeing in the dark but it made it so that I could  see where to walk. Leaving the lantern in the middle of the path I continued on to the tree where the birds were kept. 

It didn’t take some work but with as fast as I was coming into my powers I was able to sneak around another guard, but soon enough I was off through the night. I made one circle at the edge of the clearings edge looking at Moon Haven.

It was beautiful and I had so many memories from the short time I had been there, but this wasn’t my life. The powers were starting to come fast I was figuring them out but they shouldn’t be mine to figure out. Giving one last look I turned my humming bird  east, not sure how I knew that, and I was off.

First I had to get home to dad,  then  I would have to figure out how to give these power to someone else that really deserved them. Maybe I just had to find a pod or something. That’s what Tara had done right?

I sighed, getting shrunk was crazy, but becoming a queen was turning in to a night mare.


	5. 1:5 Home Again, Home Again

Home, I was finally home. I know it might seem that I was skipping out on people that needed me but I just couldn't stay. True I did like all the people that I had met along the way but I'm just not queen material, I can't fit in the mold and the standards that Ronin is trying hold me too. I know its childish, but I just got my dad back, and started thinking he wasn’t crazy.

I shook my head to clear my mind. I had to concentrate.

"Big. Big..." Ok so it wants going like I planned in my head.

"Abracadabra?" Ok magic words are a no go.

Let me bring you up to speed, first off finally escaped Moon Haven, and after my little tussle with some guards, I still feel a little bad about that, made my way back to my dad's house. Where I now find myself. More precisely his backyard and going down a list of futile magic words to get bigger. I can make a plant grow but I can't make myself bigger.

I dropped down to the ground and leaned back against a blade of grass with a sob. I just wanted things to go back to normal, so be big again. Looking over at the little plant beside me I willed it to grow and swiftly it did, getting larger and turning into dandylion.

Great everything here grows but me... everything grows...that's it!

I retracted the growing unease that was forming in the pit of stomach and stealed myself, grow I had to grow not get bigger, that's where I made my mistake.

I concentrated on growing not getting bigger. While this seems like one and the same for what I was doing its not. When I make things grow its feeling, I guess it's more I'm feeling what ever it is that I'm making grow. I can feel how its reacting and responding to my, what? It's not like I'm forcing it to happen it's more like I'm encouraging it to grow.

I closed my eyes and concentrated and I could feel the power welling up inside me and encouraging me to grow larger not so much like the plants. It was strange like a looping in my head with a feeling that wouldn't stop. Before I could feel the encouragement of the planes but now I was on the encouraging end and the receiving end of the power. Like I said it was odd and loopy.

Finally I lessened the power and slowly very slowly I could feel the power fading from me and then I opened my eyes. The world around me was... more normal-ish? I was bigger well taller and not an inch tall. Then I started looking around and found that I was a lot taller than before. Where before I was around a solid five foot tall, now I had to be at least a foot taller.

Looking over my body I found that my clothes had become proportional to may now larger self. Part of me wanted to complain but I decided now was not the time that if I had to gain a a foot in height then I would worry about the small things... well small in comparison to being less than an inch tall.

As I was looking over myself I hear a creak and slam of a door which drew my attention to the porch and my father still disheveled from his joint through the woods and trying to outrun the bats.

"Mar... Mary Katherine?" He stuttered as a smile came over him and the concerned slipped away as he came toward me. "I mean MK." He said correcting himself as he took me into an ouquered embrace but not at all unwelcome.

"Yeah Dad, it's me. I'm back." I said genuinely happy to see him again. In the beginning I had just thought of my father as a loon, but over the last three days there was no way I could say that now. He smiled and pulled away his gaze appraising me and his brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"And your taller."

Well I was back at least.

 

[*-*] Becoming a Legend ^ John Dreamer [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

 

\- EPIC –

\- 1:5 Home Again, Home Again –

 

With inspired by EPIC created by William Joyce

Written by Tibricel

Edited by

Most characters created by William Joyce

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2015 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

 

I had been home for a whole week and for the most part, disregarding my extra height and the power to make plants bend to my whim everything was turning out ok. My father and I seemed to really have a chance to be a family and over the week I had learned a lot about my father that before a week and a half ago I would have just chalked up to him being a loon and looking for little people that didn’t exist.

Now however I was living proof that he was 100% right. He was never crazy. If my mother and I had just had a little more faith in him we could have stayed a family.

Can’t think like that, should’a, would’a, could’a.

“So MK,” My father called from his desk, and I turned from my bird watching out the window to him. “You said that they would ride Hummingbirds, do you know why they used them?”

I really didn’t but thinking it logically it was pretty simple. I looked out the windows and absentmindedly opened it as I talked to dad.

“Well think about it. There extremely agile and they can stop on a dime. I know when I was riding back it was much faster than Nod’s Dove, while the Dove could go much longer distances before

needing to rest it was not as agile as the Hummingbird.” I looked out the window just as a small green streak flew into the house. Both my dad and I looked as the streak whizzed around and came to a stop right in front of my face.

It was the same bird that I had flown here on, I was surprised he was still around I would have expected him to have flown back to Moonhaven by now. I held a finger up almost meeting the little bird in midair as it landed on my outstretched finger. It was so light; if I had not been looking I would think it was just a breeze blowing over my hand it was so light. It seemed to still know it was me, even if I was a hundred times its size. I could see the saddle and the bridle was still on her and I worried that it might hurt her if it was left.

I smiled at the now small creature and looked to my dad.

“See very fast and stopped on a dime.” I motioned for him to come over so he could get a better look as my ex-mounts riding gear. “Just be slow and don’t frighten him.”

My dad moved over and with his magnifying glass began to look as close as he dared as the small bird’s head twitched from side to side taking in everything. I slowly raised my hand and gently stroked his head. The little bird seemed to look up at me expectantly wanting something.

“Dad.” He look up from his scratch pad from his doodle and the notes he was jotting down. I didn’t give him a chance answer. “Can you hand me those tweezers. On the table. I forgot to take off his bridal and saddle before I got bigger and I don’t think it would be good to leave them on him. I’m sorry that I left them on him all this time.”

Dad handed me the tweezers and went back to his sketches as I slowly and gently removed the saddle. This was so much easier when my hands were the right size to work the buckle. I was surprised that my once mount didn’t fly off as I worked but he seemed rather content on my finger and to let me work.

“It’s amazing that he just lets you do that. Amazing, just amazing.” My father said as we each finished our respective work.

“Well it seems that after all this time he still remembers you.”

The little bird hopped around on my finger for a moment then just like when he came in he was gone in a flash of green he was gone and out the window. I would forever admire the Hummingbird, before then were just kind of fun to look at when they would feed from flowers or those red liquid dispensers that some people put it out for them. However having the chance to ride one changes your whole prospective of the little guys.

“I think he just wanted to get that bridle off.” I smiled at my dad and his exuberance that I know believed in his passion.

“Maybe. Well I think that’s enough for now how about lunch.”

“All right, that sounds good.

 

**^_^**

 

Time flies when your having fun. I'm not sure really how much fun I was having, I have been enjoying my overly exuberant father for the past two weeks but at the same time I can't help but feel I'm

missing something. That something just wasn’t right. The walls of my room felt like they were just closing in on me. Well every room in the house felt that way.

The only time that the feeling left me was when I was outside, even being out on the front porch was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I don't want to sound like a hippy here but I think it was being outside being out in the open and just being around nature.

Maybe it was the power that I had gained form Queen Tera, I did feel like that power was thriving and when I was inside it felt like it was coiling up inside of me like a snake that was irritated and ready to strike out against something it didn't like. I guess that made sense I had kind of taken it away from everything that it was involved with.

The door opened and out walked my dad with Ozie in his arms. The little pug licked and grunted happily in my dads arms as he took a seat beside me. He was quiet for a while as he pet Ozie and he finally calmed down.

"Penny for your thoughts... Well maybe an IOU, I don’t really carry change on me." He said.

What was a supposed to say, I couldn't really tell him that I had magical plant powers or could I. he already knew that I had shrunk to less than an inch tall. Why was it so much more to take in that I could make plants do what I wanted. I looked out in the yard at the Oak tree there and the acorns that were on the ground. If your going to do something amazing in front of a parent then you might as well make it good.

"Ok dad I'll show you, better than trying to explain it before explaining it just won't have the same effect." Say what you will about my dad, he had let me have myspace and does not come off as the most observant when it comes to family. Tiny little people he can just about see everything family not so much, or so I thought. He pegged me, he knew that there was more than my exciting adventure just full of wonder but he didn't pray until I had been moping around for the last two weeks.

I had not heard or seen anyone from Moonhaven, and to be honest I think I was a little disappointed. I didn't want to go back, well ok that was a lie I wanted to go back but I just can't be the Queen that Ronin wants. I'm not Queen material, but I wouldn't mind seeing everyone again.

Especially Nod.

The realization that it wasn't so much that I wanted to see every but rather I wanted to see him. I'm not one of those love at first sight girls, nor was I so naive to think that we were in love for the time we had spent together, but there was something there that could be built upon. So maybe with time we could have had more.

Love is like a flower, you have to nurture it to make it strong and it can grow beautiful.

Mom was always more eloquent with words than me.

I stopped in the middle of the yard and leaned down and picked up an acorn. My father just looked own from the porch at me, a very curious expression on his face. With the heel of my boot kicked a small divot in the soil and placed the acorn in the hole then gently covered it. I make sure to stand back more and my father came down the steps of the porch and made his way closer to me, Ozie still in his arms but still content.

"Stay right there dad," I held my hand up and he stopped a few paces from me. I to stepped back beside him and just gave him one of my award winning grins. "So yes there was something else that happened other than me shrinking to the high of a dime. Just don’t freak out ok."

"MK I think at the point I'm freaked out as much as possible."

"OK" He had a point he was doing pretty good with everything. So with that in mind I let the power flow out of me, I let it touch the acorn, and slowly I felt it welling up inside of the small seedling and then start to expand, its life growing more and more and I encouraged it to grow. My eye were closed and I worked and I could feel it growing more and more, than it felt almost as if I was no longer in encouraging it and it was starting to pull the power from me.

It wanted more from then I wanted to give and for a moment it scared me until almost like a force of will I told it that it didn't need that much, that it was not the one in charge. It was like a child at the store that wanted the candy bar and I was its mother and I was arguing with it telling it no because it didn't need it. I could feel that the new Oak tree was growing larger and larger till finally I let the power lul and slowly stop like slowly turning off a forest of water.

With a fulfilling sigh I opened my eyes to see my hand work was really proud of myself once I saw what I had created. In front of me was a Oak tree that if left alone would have taken at lease a human life time to grow to its size. I turned to my dad wearing an impish grin.

"So what do you think?" My father for his part was silent, he looked up at the tree and then to me and in a swift movement handed Ozie to me and promptly collapsed to the ground.

"Oh maaan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review even if you don’t read all my notes.
> 
> Woot glad I'm back in the real world again, bet you all thought I was dead. hehe well that’s understandable. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm working on the next now just getting back in my groove. So yeah please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Also please check out some of my other projects I have that I am working on.
> 
> For those of you that have Fav/Followed Reluctant No More I'm still working on it. Like I said I'm going to finish off EPIC New Life than I'm on to it followed my a one shot of Maximum Ride:Forever called The Last Horseman. After that I'm jumping headlong into two projects.
> 
> The first is a story that I have been working on for a while that will really be published well maybe self published but well see. These two projects are Maximum Ride: Forevermore, and my personal book, the first in the Confessions series of three books. Confessions of a Reluctant Grim Reaper.
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other current works below.
> 
> SAO: Countdown Till Launch
> 
> There are only 144 day until launch and it is her job to help balance the combat system before then. Menolly was recruited for her gaming prowess to be the Lead Combat Mechanic Developer or as the Team calls her, SAO's Weapons Master. But over the coarse of the development SAO are both Kayaba and Menolly developing more then just a game? Kayaba X OC
> 
> fanfiction . net /s/10735481/1/
> 
>  
> 
> Valkyrie Rising
> 
> It was over, last night the white coats had said all she needed to hear. Experiment: AL3X-1S was to be retired the next day. It would be soon, and for the first time experiment AL3X-1S realized she didn't want to die, she wanted to live. The white coats had played God long enough, it was her life to do with as she wanted. It was her first real want of her own, she wanted to live.
> 
> fanfiction . net /s/9809739/1/

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story here on AO, if you read over at FFnet then you might have seen this story there as well. I have 3 chapters up so far and I am working on the next chapter now. I have been working on a website for myself and my writing. You can check it out if you like at MicroMafiaStudios.com. 
> 
> I'm currently in the process of two main works, one An EPIC New Life, you just read it and the second is Maximum Ride: Forevermore. I am currently looking for other co-writers to help out with plot development and writing the story. So if you are interested in join the MMS team PM me or head over to the web site and join the forum.
> 
> We also have a Maximum Ride:Forevermore Character Submission going on right now. So feel free to submit your characters as well. You can also submit characters by PM me on here or FFnet.
> 
> Well any way I hope you enjoyed An EPIC New Life and please review and give me your feed back. Always love to hear constructive feed back from readers.


End file.
